Guardian Angle
by JUUBInoFENIKKUSU
Summary: Masks fall as three new shinobi enter the academy. Naruto meets his family, actually it more like Kyuubi's family and find out more about his powers. Couples Undecided. You guys can vote if you want. Please R&R! Thank You!
1. Graduation

* * *

First story, be nice people!

Guardian Angles

By: Juu-Juu

Chapter 1 – Graduation

* * *

Key/Legend

"Blah …" – Speech

'Blah..." – Thought

"_**Blah…" **_– Kyuubi talk

(Yeah I know you guys are smart but I just want to write this key thing to make it longer and also make it look better, it's in some of the stories I read so why not. Anyways, continue.)

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!"

"You did a great job!"

"Well done!"

"We knew you could do it!"

"Let's go celebrate!"

Sitting on the playground swing, a young boy with sad blue eyes watched as he classmate graduated. He saw the parents glance at him before praising their children, glad that the _demon_ was not near their precious children any more.

"Oh, I'm so glad that my baby is not in the same class as the demon anymore!"

"I'm just glad the demon didn't graduate!"

"You already know a demon like him can't graduate!"

"I know! I don't even know why he's at ninja academy! He's too young and plus he's the demon; the Hokage is defiantly out of his mind. He's now where strong enough to be at the academy and he's dragging down the rest of the class!"

He looked down staring at his shoes, blocking out the peoples voices.

This was already the second time this has happened. The Sandaime had given him three chances, but he already knew that he was strong enough to be mid Chuunin level. His golden, blond hair looked dull and messy, the nasty comments didn't hurt him much any more but nobody had trusted him or even spoken to him much in the passes few years.

The only things they would say to him were nasty comments, like 'Die Demon!' and 'Stay away!' and word that only the nastiest used.

He wasn't stupid, he knew who the _demon _was, the _demon_ could almost be considered a friend compared to what the other villagers have done to him, and he knew why the people hated him and all about everything and anything he could get his hands on. The mask he used was to fool people, if he showed hi strength with nobody to support him; he would fail and be hated even more.

He knew about his family, he knew more than anyone else about his family. He knew about his clan, his bloodline, and his powers. He could even use the powers better than anyone that had used them.

The mask was to protect him and he knew almost nobody can break it, he was certain. Of course there were exceptions, the children who might actually know a little of his pain, even just a little and his precious people like the Sandaime and his teacher Iruka.

Next year he would pass, but this year's students were not the people he wanted to be teammates with for the rest of his life.

When he looked up again, the proud parents and happy students were gone and even the sky was getting dark. Standing, he stretched and walked slowed towards his untidy apartment.

"_**Brat, you need too stop thinking, your mind will overflow with all the thoughts you're cramming it with."**_A voice groaned at the back of his mind.

"_**It's a bit full up here already, if you like thinking so much, why don't you think of a way to make this cage a bit better and comfortable or think of a way to get me a body!"**_

"Kyuu, you know I'm already thinking about how to do those thing and I already told you that the only thing I can do about you body is a tiny little baby fox, but your reply was '_**NO WAY! THE GREAT KYUUBI DOES NOT GO AROUND IN A BOY OF A BABY FOX! YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE KIT, AND QUICKLY!!'**_ isn't that right Kyuu-Kyuu?" imitating the fox.

"_**Look brat, being stuck in you mind for **__**eleven crappy years, I might even consider going out in a body of a baby fox."**_A very pissed fox growled out.

"Really, wow! That's quite surprising actually. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, having been stuck in my mind for a few years has finally decided to accept a baby fox's body!" The boy quite enjoyed these teasing conversations with the _demon_. It shows that the _demon_ is really a big fluffy kitten, unless pissed off at something of course.

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ roared the angry fox.

"Sure thing your royal pain in the ass."

These conversations were getting frequent now. Kyuubi had started to talk to his vessel when he was six years old, Kyuubi even taught the kid techniques to protect himself, after all, if his vessel died he would die too.

'Tomorrow is new years, and next year is a next year. I have a feeling quite a few things are going to change and not just the great Kyuubi walk around in a tiny body.'

"_**And how do you know that?"**_

"Come on Kyuu, you probably noticed before I did."

"_**You're right something or someone familiar to us is heading our way."**_

"Well it must be familiar to you, because I've never felt this weird sensation before."

"_**Maybe, we'll have to wait and see won't we?"**_

"Yeah, but for now, let' go home."

His head turned when he thought he heard something, but even with his sensitive ears he only picked up a little.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

* * *

First story, be nice people. R&R!

* * *


	2. Changes

* * *

WHOO! SECOND CHAPTER!! Hope you guys Read and Review more for this Chapter! ALSO PLEASE READ THE END NOTE! Thank you!

* * *

Guardian Angles

By: Juu-Juu

Chapter 2 – Changes

* * *

Key/Legend

"Blah …" – Speech

'Blah..." – Thought

"_**Blah…" **_– Kyuubi talk

(Yeah I know you guys are smart but I just want to write this key thing to make it longer and also make it look better, it's in some of the stories I read so why not. Anyways, continue.)

* * *

"I understand the level you are a right now and I fully believe you, but you will have to restart at the academy since every guest or traveler who wishes to be a Shinobi and is also under 15 will have to restart."

"We understand Hokage-sama and we will accept the offer. But if you do need us for any missions that need help with please do not hesitate to ask."

"Yes of course. Your group will be starting next week; a few others will be joining you. There are lots of students and also a lot of students from different clans, there are popular and unpopular, there are rich and there are powerful. I hope you fit in and there is only about half a year left anyway."

"I can't wait to see the kawaii faces!" a new voice spoke up.

"Kid, relax. You can play as much as you like." an annoyed voice took over.

"Look you two, shut it. I'm hungry let's go get something to eat."

"Yes your highness!" was the sarcastic response.

The Hokage looked at the three kids, wondering if they were as powerful as they said they were.

* * *

Naruto was beginning to doubt Kyuubi's feeling. It had almost already been half a year and Naruto found no changes, except for his new classmates' behaviors, they seemed…nicer.

"Hey! Move it Blondie!" well kind of nicer, some of them were nice, obviously not all of them.

He sat down, listening to the other students' conversations.

"Wow, so your cousin is coming to the academy too! Is he cool?"

"Yeah, he's great; he knows all these cool tricks!"

"Okaa-san said that all the travelers that are under 15 and want to become Shinobi have to restart at the academy not matter what level they are on. Lucky your cousin is starting at the academy anyway."

"Restarting at the academy? Why? This never happened before."

'Exactly, what the hell is the old man thinking?' Naruto said in his head but there was no response from Kyuubi.

"Okaa-san said that Konoha and some neighboring village are getting a bit unstable so the have to check for spies and enemies."

"What about the older Travelers?"

"I think they have other ways of checking with them."

Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation. He had the information he needed.

"Alright Class! The Hokage has told me to inform you guys that we might be getting some new students next week also today we will be studying the history of Konoha!"

'Maybe this will be the change…'

Naruto hasn't been sleeping well for the last week, he wakes up panting but he never remembers the dream that he has before. He knew it wasn't an nightmare because he could always feel the dark memories in his mind stirring but there were no memories, at least not his. Naruto never got a chance to ask Kyuubi because it seems that the Kitsune is always sleeping, Naruto can hear the snoring in the back of his mind.

"Naruto, please pay attention." A frustrated Iruka pulled him out of his thoughts.

Around him, people were sniggering. It seemed that being the class clown was always a job for Naruto; sure he said he was going to improve this year, but his motivation was gone when he received no change.

But from the news he heard today, he is thinking the change might be the new students, but since Kyuubi made no comment on this thought he was not certain.

This year has been pretty boring for Naruto, sure he had almost completed the jutsu for giving Kyuubi a real human body but nothing was fully successful.

He has gotten a few new jutsus from Kyuubi but they were pretty normal too. Naruto needed excitement and he needed it quickly, or he would start going crazy with boredom.

* * *

Week later

"The new students are arriving today!"

"I wonder if they're any good!"

"But aren't they older than us?"

"Some of them might be 15!"

"Wow!"

The academy students were pretty excited about the new students and Naruto pretending to be even more excited with his hyperactive mask, jumped up and down talking in gibberish.

They sat down like usual waiting impatiently for the new students.

"Shove it you dumbo!"

"I'm not a Dumbo! 'Nii-chan! How old are you?!"

"Look you two, stop bickering and move it!!"

Loud voices could be heard from the hall. Iruka opened the door to let them in. The five of them entered looking around the room.

"How about you introduce yourselves? Tell us you name, your likes and dislikes and thing like that." Iruka told them returning to his work not really paying attention.

Three of them kept arguing so the other two walked up to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Aiko…"

As the three introducing themselves Naruto watched the other three who were still arguing. Their group seemed to be close, maybe friends or family although they looked nothing alike.

The first boy seemed to have blue hair, that looked ocean blue, and his eyes seemed to be a green-blue colour. He had a mischievous smile and looked like he was teasing the other boy.

The other boy looked more normal than the blue haired boy; he had chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes. He had a frustrated look on his face and was glaring that the other boy.

The girl seemed to stand out, her hair had three colours, an electric blue before changing into a fiery red when reaching the tip, it looked like her hair was on fire, she had tied it up like Ino and had her bangs hanging out although unlike Ino it was on both sides. Her eyes looked grey but they seemed to change colours, although not enough to stand out to anyone who wasn't observing them carefully.

They were arguing, actually it was more like the blue hair boy was teasing the brown hair boy while the girl was giggling at them and occasionally punching the blue haired boy on the shoulder.

"Ahem, would you three kindly introduce yourselves? I have to give this to one of the other teachers, I'll be back soon, but while I'm gone could you three introduce yourselves to the class? That would be appreciated." Iruka said, interrupting their arguing, his arms were full of papers.

"Sure sensei." The blue haired boy grinned at Iruka.

Iruka sighed in relief before rushing out the door to dump the papers on some other poor teacher.

The guy grinned cheekily before starting.

"Good morning everybody, my name is……"

* * *

Till next time! Please review! Just write something!

The truth is that I haven't found a name for these people since I can't spend much time on the Internet.

Please, please, please, please, if you could, please find me some names!

I NEED JAPANESE NAMES!!!

I need three names! I need one that means something to do with water, one with land or nature and one with fire or air, like a fire bird or something.

Please if you find a name like that tell me and also include the meaning, thank you so much people!!!

Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *


	3. New Sensei?

* * *

PLEASE IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS, GIVE ME AN REVIEW!!! Not enough people are telling me their thoughts on this story! You guys have to tell me or I can't improve or do anything with my crap writing! Help me by reviewing!

You guys can even just write "Continue your crap writing" or something! It matters! Since if you don't I have no idea how I should write the future chapters or if I should just stop this story completely!

I hope you people actually read this, it's important…

* * *

Guardian Angles

By: Juu-Juu

Chapter 3 – Graduation, passing this time

* * *

Key/Legend

"Blah …" – Speech

'_Blah..."_ – Thought

"_**Blah…" **_– Kyuubi talk

(Yeah I know you guys are smart but I just want to write this key thing to make it longer and also make it look better, it's in some of the stories I read so why not. Anyways, continue.)

* * *

"Good Morning, my name is Tsunami Kano! I like…pissing Ooka-Kun off and I like to meet new people. I don't like…getting beaten up by Kou. It's nice to meet everybody, hope you guys tell me more about yourselves!" This guy is really cheerful and also kind of and idiot, Naruto noted in his head.

The next guy glared at Tsunami before speaking.

"My name is Jishin Ookami, I like beating people up, but only if they deserve it, I don't like Kou PMSing on me and I don't like people glomping me." This guy doesn't talk much Naruto thought taking noted of these new and strange people.

The girl stepped up grinning widely. Naruto could see the sharp fangs that he also had, which was given by Kyuubi.

"Hey everyone, my name is Tsubasa Kou. I like learning new skills and jutsus, I don't like people stealing thing from me especially jutsus and I don't like people who think their life sucks the most or people who act like they are better than everybody, so people like Uchihas or any other clan don't bother talking to me until you've removed that twenty foot pole from you ass. Thanks guys, I hope to learn from you people!"

'_I like this girl…I can already see Sasu-Chan glaring at the girl.'_ Naruto was very amused; it seemed that the group of three were stronger and smarter than they looked.

The other two new students stood to the side, looking awkward and nervous, not knowing how to act since the teacher wasn't there to tell them what to do. A loud squeal interrupted the silence.

"Ooka-kun, check it out! Look at that kawaii blond! Isn't he adorable?"

A voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. 'Huh? Which blond, there are a few blonds in this room, even though it's not a natural colour although we have a pink hair bitch here too so we can't say much…which blond?"

Naruto's silent question was answered when the girl flew towards him making him fall off the chair.

'_Did she just use the death glomp on me? Isn't that the hardest glomp ever? Even Ino or Sakura aren't able to do that.'_

"Kid, get off him before he dies from suffocation." Tsunami said following the girl up the seat Naruto fell off.

"But aniki…he's too cute!" the girl whined, still on top of Naruto.

Naruto groaned, his back was going to hurt after falling so hard.

"Everyone, please return to your seats!" Iruka entered the class room, quite glad he had gotten rid off all the paper work.

Thankfully, Tsubasa got off Naruto.

"I see that every one has introduced yourselves, find you selves a spare seat, I have some news to tell everyone."

Tsunami, Jishin and Tsubasa all sat around Naruto. Most of the time Naruto sat at the back by himself, although his _some_ of his classmates were nicer to him doesn't mean that their parents haven't told them to stay away from him.

It surprised him that they would actually sit by him at all, but it would also mean that their parent haven't told them or they were orphans, from the information he had just gathered from their introduction, Tsubasa was related to Tsunami but they had different family names so that was confusing.

"Listen up everyone! The Hokage has informed me that three of the new students will help me teaching this year since they already now the skills needed and also because I really need a break. Hokage-sama has said that they will start teaching you kids while I go home from today." Iruka looked around the room with tired eyes, daring anyone to disagree.

"Good, not please listen to Tsunami-san, Jishin-san and Tsubasa-san. They will be teaching you today so be respectful and polite. See you kids tomorrow, Good bye.

Naruto looked at the three people next to him, he could see that they were going to be as painful as possible in they training. He could see their sadistic grins and it could match Anko's freakish look.

Once Iruka left, the room broke into whispers. Naruto could pretty much read Sasuke's thoughts.

'_What the hell is the Hokage thinking?! Those three monkeys couldn't teach a bird to fly! I can beat them with one hand tide behind my back! Humph, __what weaklings.'_

It was quite normal for the Uchiha heir to have these thought since, he already _knows _that he is better than _anyone_!

Come on, he was an Uchiha! He could beat the Hokage with his eyes closed!

That might be exaggerating, but it's pretty close to what the Uchiha boy thought.

"I know that everyone doesn't believe that we can teach them ad stuff like that, but I can assure you that we are stronger than we look." Tsunami had raised his voice over the noise the class was creating.

"You may call me Kano-sensei; I don't like people calling me by my last name." Tsunami said winking at the girls who swooned.

Tsubasa rolled her eyes but said "Yeah, you may call me Kou-sensei or just Kou if you wish." Naruto could see that they were getting many fans already.

"You may call me what ever you wish but not Ookami-kun, only my friends can call me that."

"Keep up that attitude and you wouldn't have any friends Ooka-kun." Kou teased him.

Ookami glared at Kou before talking again. "Today we will look at you skills, we will decide what is you strongest point and what is you weakest and you will be divide into groups to work on you weak skills."

"Let's go outside, hurry, move it people!!" Kano seemed excited.

The girls rushed to the door, thinking of ways to impress their hot new teachers.

'_Humph, Fan girls.'_ Naruto thought rolling his eyes, heading for the door putting on his hyperactive mask.

"Anosan, anosan! What cool jutsu will you be teaching us today, sensei?" Naruto asked using and excited and loud voice. It's not that he wasn't excited; it's just that he exaggerated it so it made him look stupider.

Kano grinned at him before saying. "I'm sure he has already taught you most of these skills Naru-chan." Leaving him confused.

"Huh?" This guy really confused me, _he_? Who was _he_? Nobody has taught me anything…

* * *

Let's let Naruto-kun finish his thinking. AND, PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT _**YOU**_ ARE THINKING!!!

After all, I'm not genius, I can't read minds.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!!!

Thank you

JUU

* * *


End file.
